Dreaming??
by Megabeth
Summary: This is for all those who like stories about Harry's parents, it is about Lily at Hogwarts


This is about Lily it will be kinda long. This is only the first part to it. It does get more exciting once she has actually gotten to Hogwarts. This was only written by Liz not Meg and Liz. Please Review!!! Part to will hopefully be up next weekend.

Chapter 1 

Lily was woken up in the middle of the night by a strange pecking sound. She tried as hard as she could to fall back asleep, but the pecking continued and kept her awake. Lily sighed, wishing the noise would stop, she had a big science test tomorrow and had to be alert. Lily pulled the covers back and slipped out of bed. She had to find out what was making all that racket! It was really getting on her nerves. The noise seemed to be coming from her bedroom window. She slowly walked over, a little afraid of what might be there. What if someone was trying to break in?! Lily groped about her nightstand, searching for something to protect herself with, just in case. She grabbed her TV remote control and continued towards the window. Lily stood in front of the window and the pecking stopped. There, sitting impatiently on her windowsill was a snowy white owl with a piece of paper attached to its leg. Was this a dream? Lily slowly opened the window, the cold night air smacking her in the face. The owl quickly flew in and placed itself on her bedpost. Lily shut the window and walked over to it. The owl lifted its leg, indicating for Lily to take the piece of paper. Lily carefully took the paper from the owl and unrolled it.

__

Lillian Havarty 

You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of magic. You are very gifted and it would be a joy to have you amongst our other students. Send a reply back with this owl by the end of this week. Further information will be sent to you prior to the date you must decide.

Head of admissions, Professor Mcfey

Hogwarts? Maybe this really was a dream. 

"Make yourself at home," Lily said to the owl, but the owl was already asleep. 

Lily yawned and climbed back into her bed. I wonder if you have to take science at Hogwarts, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 2

"MUM!" 

Lily awoke to the sound of her sister Petunia's screams. Petunia had come in to borrow one of Lily's sweaters, but had never reached the closet, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the white owl perched on her sister's bed.

"Shut up Petunia!" Lily shouted, very grumpy from the little sleep she had received.

"What is that doing in here!" Petunia howled, she was afraid of anything that could potentially do her any harm.

"Girls what is going o-" their mother started to say, "Lily what is that owl doing in this house!"

"It came last night with a message, see," Lily said holding up the letter from Hogwarts. 

Her mother took the letter a read it over about five times, it seemed so unreal. 

"Honey I don't know what to say. I guess we'll have to wait for the information they refer to in the letter. I've never in my entire life heard of such a place! Are you making this up?" her mother said, amazed.

"Of course not…Petunia get away from my closet!" Lily said.

Petunia stomped out of the room and went into her's to get ready for school.

"Well," said her mother," we'll talk about this when you get home from school."

"Okay," said Lily and she hopped out of bed to dress for school.

She pulled her baby blue three-quartered sleeved shirt out of her drawer and put on a pair of flare jeans. 

"Bye mum!" Lily called as she ran out the door to the bus, Petunia trailing behind.

The hours seemed to dawdle on, making it seem that the day would never end, but finally, Lily found herself walking back home from the bus stop.

Chapter3

"Lily, I let that owl out of the house and it came back with this letter it as all the information about Hogwarts. Here read it." Said her mother.

__

Lillian Havarty

Here is all you need to know about Hogwarts school of magic at the moment. We hope that this information will make your decision a bit easier for you. 

Hogwarts is a school that trains witches and wizards. You may not have heard of it for it is not know to many muggles (nonmagical people). You have been chosen to attend this school to become a witch. To get the supplies you need, you will go to Dragon Ally, the directions will be given if you decide to attend our school. There will also be directions to the train platform, which will bring you to Hogwarts. There will be breaks for all holidays and for the summer. If you have any questions please contact us. 

Professor Mcfey

Learn how to do magic! Lily looked over at her mother.

"It's your decision," her mother said.

Lily sat down on the couch. Was this all for real? Lily was excited and afraid all at once. She didn't even know if Hogwarts really existed! Her mother was still looking at her.

"I would like to know more about this place before you choose to go," she added, almost reading her daughter's mind.

Lily sat with a puzzled expression on her face. Something inside her wanted to go to Hogwarts. Something inside her knew it would be okay.

"I need to think about it," Lily said, finally.

She walked upstairs and was greeted by the owl which had once again found its place on her bedpost.

"Hogwarts must be real," she said, looking at the owl.

Lily sat down at her desk and began writing.

Professor Mcfey

I have decided to go to Hogwarts. Please send the information I will need.

Lillian Havarty

"Mum," Lily said, once she had gone back down stairs, "I'm going to go"

"Are you sure?" her mother asked uneasily.

"Yes," replied Lily," I am."

__


End file.
